


Hidden Child

by yourenotsorry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourenotsorry/pseuds/yourenotsorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of sixteen, Nevena Evans met Dean Winchester at a bar that she had snuck into. Things got frisky, and two weeks later, she found out that she was pregnant. With no contact to Dean, Nevena raised their daughter on her own. She never imagined that she would run into him again, until three years later when she saw Dean while she was grocery shopping. In order to protect their daughter from him, Nevena pursuits getting to know him before expelling that he has a daughter. How will things go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Child

**Author's Note:**

> Please, I beg of you, read the note at the bottom before continuing on to the next chapter. It will have important information. Thank you.

     "Mommy, I don't want to go to the grocery store," 

     The whine that came from my three-year-old daughter's mouth was louder than usually, a sound that hurt my ears as I had it in my ear. I couldn't push her off me, that would be rude. I couldn't hurt my daughter like that, but God, that sound was annoying. I loved her, I really did, but whining in my ear with a high-pitched squeal was just not going to happen.

     "I know, Adaelia, but I need you to come with mommy. I don't know what you want, Dae."

     Adaelia was born three years ago, when I was sixteen years old. I didn't plan on having a daughter so early in my life, I didn't even plan on meeting her father. I met her father at a bar that I had snuck into with a couple of friends. I was tipsy and didn't understand the extent that her father was flirting at me with. One thing led to another, and we were in a hotel room having sex. He was a good fuck and I definitely don't regret our one night stand or the fact that our daughter was born, but I do wish I would have been able to find him and tell him that we have a daughter together. I didn't even know his name; I didn't know him at all. Now when I think of him raising our daughter, I get scared. I  could never imagine anyone else but _me_ raising Adaelia. 

     I was constantly having thoughts of her father, especially negative ones when Dae brought up her dad -- she always questioned why she didn't have a daddy while everyone else did -- that constantly brought down my mood. Shrugging on my jacket, I tried my best to rid of the thoughts of him. He was so attractive; it was as if he had a perfect human face, if that was even possible; fit, attractive, and the father of my kid. _Wonderful._

     "Dae, we need to go," I sigh, picking up the three-year-old gently. She only had one shoe on, a new trend that she was transfixed in. I don't know how it came about, but she insisted that it was _all_ the rage. 

     Some more whining and a little bit of crying later, we were on our way to the grocery store, the _one_ place that she hated. We could go anywhere else, but God forbid we go to the place that has food. 

     "I want pizza," Her little voice said. I turned to look back at her, struggling to smile, "I know honey. You can choose any pizza you wan--"

      I couldn't finish my sentence. I barely remembered the night that Dae's father and I conceived her. It was a foggy memory that I always tried to forget. The one thing that I remembered clearly were not only his looks, but his old car. It was a Chevy Impala, a '67 model if I remembered correctly -- before my eyes was that exact car; model, color, everything.

     Parking as far away from that car as possible, I got Adaelia out of her car seat and carried her to the cart, placing her inside the cart. I cupped her cheeks after buckling her in the cart, making sure she paid full attention to every word that I said. "We are going to make this face baby, okay? Mommy has other things she wants to do."

     It was a lie, a large lie. The only thing I wanted to do today was finish grocery shopping, but that car, that _stupid God damn car_ , made that idea impossible. 

     A nod was all I received from Dae, which was fine with me. 

     I was able to get half-way through our grocery shopping when I saw his jacket. I didn't know if he remembered me or not, I didn't want to know if he did or not, but I needed to act fast if I was going to get into that situation. I quickly looked around, trying to see if I could find someone that I knew in the store.  _Yes!_ I spotted my best friend, who had two kids of her own. 

     "Renee!" I called out, pushing my cart toward her. 

     "Hey, Nevena," She replied. Renee was calm and collected as she saw me rushing over, laughing when I did come over. "Funny to see you here." 

     "Yeah, great story. Take my kid, please. Her dad is here, I swear. He can't know her." 

     She understood and placed Dae in her cart with her two kids. She was a saint. "Thank you." 

     I walked away with my cart, continuing my shopping until I was in the same isle as him. I felt like I could barely breathe as I passed him. He looked the same, as if he had never aged, which seemed impossible. It was as if I didn't have a brain as I momentarily ditched my cart, walking over to him. 

     Tentatively touching his jacket, I looked at him with confusion.  _It was definitely him._  

     "What do you want?" His voice had gotten deeper from three years ago, a lot deeper. He also seemed rougher, meaner. 

     "Oh-- uh, sorry," I looked down, pushing my hair out of my face. "You uh, look like someone I thought I knew." 

     I wish I knew his name so I could make sure, but I don't think I could ever remember it. I know he said his name to me that night, so why can't I remember one of the most important things ever? It made me feel even stupider when his expression changed as he said, "Nevena, right?" 

     I don't even understand  _why_ he would remember the name of a one-night-stand from three years ago, but I'm thankful. More than thankful, I'm joyous about it. 

     "Ye-- yeah, and you'r--" 

     "Dean, Dean Winchester. It's been three years, hasn't it, sweetheart?" 

     A head nod, a stupid fucking head nod was all I gave him. I'm honestly embarrassing myself in front of the  _father_ of my kid. I'm pathetic, but I don't even think I really care at the moment. I'm too damn surprised at this. I'm too surprised at the fact that I am actually talking to him, or, staring at awe with him looking at me with a look of confusion. 

     "Yeah, three years. It's as if you haven't aged a bit, Dean." Shaky voice, shaky hands, I'm just shaky while talking to him. I don't know why I'm so shaky, I don't know why I'm so scared, but I'm terrified. "Maybe we should catch up sometime." 

     Should I have said that? What if he thinks I'm weird? What if he doesn't wan-- 

     "Good idea. Meet me at Lakeview Hotel at seven." 

      _Shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I came up with this idea randomly one night, even though there are probably tons of stories like this. Either way, I hope that you've enjoyed reading the first chapter of my story. As time goes on, this will get better, I promise.


End file.
